1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an emission driver and a display device having the emission driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes to emit light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device includes pixels, a scan driver for sequentially providing scan signals to the pixels, a data driver for providing data voltages to the pixels, and an emission driver for providing the pixels with light emission control signals to control a light emission time of the pixels.
In order to apply the organic light emitting display device to various suitable electronic devices (e.g., a mobile device operated using a battery), low power consumption of the organic light emitting display device is desired. In this regard, a technique that can reduce power consumption of the emission driver is desired.